


- death of Sparda's sons -

by Deathstrom



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Death, Demons, Gen, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstrom/pseuds/Deathstrom
Summary: read and see, no spoilers from me.





	- death of Sparda's sons -

I stood on the broken down wall and looking out at the city that was overrun by demons, and not looking down at the sword in my hands and remember that I had a duty to do, I jumped through the wall and replaced the sword, as I wasn't known by my real name since I was called dark. "tell me about it" I muttered under my breath before pushing through the dust curtains, while a tear ran down my cheeks when i looked up at the broken down build before my eyes and muttered "they are gone, I got them killed" I picked up the gun from under the rock, then picked up the black leather jacket, reaching onto the side and pulled out the blue and white hoodie, I pulled it on under neaten the leather jacket.  
"mom?" Maggie called out waiting in the distance for me.  
"I'm coming," I called out and placed the gun on my hip, walking through the broken down wall.  
"why did you come back here," Jon asked standing by his little sister's side.  
"because, it's their building, it is no longer standing" I whispered.  
"but, mom" Maggie and Jon answered together.  
"it isn't anything to do with what happened, I needed to see this old place one more time before it finally became a reality that's all" I replied.  
"Okay, mom" Jon answered in a low voice.  
I sighed deeply and muttered "it's not like I want to admit they are gone, but now it is really true" as the three of us carried on walking together when a spider-like demon came out of the shadows and attacked as Jon and Maggie were fighting another one on the rooftop while I was dealing with the one on the ground, I felt the bite mark on my shoulder, I fire one or two shots into the spider's face, it scurried away to a distance before charging right back at me again.  
I dived out of the way and let out a scream, "damn it" as I dived through a crack in the wall and landed hard on my backside.  
-A little later-   
I pushed my way through the dead spiders and saw Jon and Maggie were cleaning their weapons. I felt my arm was hanging uselessly at my side and saw the darkness towards the broken building. "god" I muttered as they came rushing towards where I was standing as I collapsed and landed face first onto the ground. "mom" Maggie screamed in disbelief as her brother lifted me up into his arms.  
"Maybe, someone will know what cure can work on this bite" He muttered while I panting through the pain and the venom.  
"but mom said, those spiders don't have a cure, they are deadly," says Maggie.  
"what are we gonna do?" Jon asked as they rushed towards the car, Maggie climbed into the driver seat as he climbed into the back seat with me across the seat and my head pillowed on his lap. "mom, you can't die on us" Jon whispered in a low voice.


End file.
